Laminated ceramic capacitors are produced commonly as follows.
First, ceramic green sheets containing a raw material powder of the dielectric ceramic are prepared which have surfaces provided with a conductive material to serve as internal electrodes in a desired pattern. As the dielectric ceramic, for example, used is a dielectric ceramic which contains BaTiO3 as its main constituent.
Next, multiple ceramic green sheets including the ceramic green sheets provided with the conductive material described above are stacked, and subjected to thermocompression bonding, thereby manufacturing a integrated raw laminate.
Next, this raw laminate is subjected to firing to obtain a sintered laminate. This laminate has internal electrodes formed therein, which are composed of the conductive material described above.
Then, external electrodes are formed on the outer surface of the laminate so as to be electrically connected to specific ones of the internal electrodes. The external electrodes are formed by, for example, providing a conductive paste containing a conductive metal powder and glass frit on the outer surface of the laminate and firing the conductive paste.
In this way, a laminated capacitor is completed.
In recent years, a reduction in thickness per dielectric ceramic layer has been required for laminated ceramic capacitors in order to meet the needs of reduction in size and increase in capacitance. When the dielectric ceramic layer is reduced in thickness, the electric field strength applied on the dielectric ceramic is relatively increased, and it is thus necessary to ensure an insulation property and reliability in a high electric field strength more than ever.
Patent Document 1 discloses a dielectric ceramic which exhibits great lifetime characteristics in a high temperature load test with a temperature of 150° C. and an electric field strength of 10 kV/mm.    Patent Document 1: WO2004/067473